gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mira Forrester
Mira Forrester is the eldest daughter of Lord Gregor Forrester and his wife Elissa Forrester. Known to put family first, Mira was sent to Highgarden to serve as Handmaiden to Lady Margaery Tyrell, which would later result in her being taken to the capital, King's Landing. She is one of the main playable characters in Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. Biography Background Mira had always been fond of Ironrath, but Lady Forrester — wanting her eldest daughter to learn the ways of a southern court — arranged for Mira to serve as a handmaiden to Margaery Tyrell. To Mira’s great surprise, she enjoyed attending on Margaery at Highgarden, and followed her to King’s Landing with enthusiasm. Life in the capital has not been easy for Mira, as her straightforward Northern ways are often at odds with the subtleties of court life – but she also has more guile than she realizes.Codex - Mira Forrester "Iron From Ice" Mira is at King's Landing as handmaiden to Margaery, as she was sent south by her mother, who wanted her to learn the ways of the south. Mira receives a letter from her mother asking her to appeal to Lady Margaery to try and ask her to intervene on the house's behalf. Later she talks with Margaery, and Margaery tells her Queen Cersei demands an apology from Mira, and wishes to have an audience with her. Fellow handmaiden Sera Durwell, goes to the throne room while Margaery and Mira wait outside, talking about the upcoming talk. Sera comes and gets them and they are allowed in. In the court she must prove to Queen Cersei that the allegiance of House Forrester lies with the Crown. Cersei also questions whether she is loyal to King Joffrey or Margaery. Cersei also asks if House Forrester is willing to supply ironwood to the Crown. She also has a little conversation with Tyrion Lannister. She is also offered help by a coal boy. Mira receives news that Ramsay Snow is riding for Ironrath and fears for the safety of her family. She may ask Margaery to request Joffrey to give House Forrester the protection of the crown so no harm can come to her family. However Joffrey refuses to do so and the safety of her House is in jeopardy. "The Lost Lords" In Mira's first appearance in the episode, she is writing invitations for Lady Margaery's wedding to King Joffrey. A letter is delivered to her from her mother by Tom the coal boy, asking for help in ensuring Lady Elaena Glenmore's betrothal to Rodrik remain intact. Her mother wishes for Lady Margaery to help by sending a letter to the Glenmores encouraging the marriage. However, Margaery refuses, stating she doesn't want to force Elaena's hand, and says she is sure her brother can secure the marriage on his own. Mira is given the choice whether to finish an invitation to Ser Maynard or forge a letter to Elaena Glenmore. Handmaiden Sera enters the room, and asks to talk to Mira. Mira and Sera walk in the gardens around King's Landing, and Sera leads Mira to a seating area, where she reveals she has a cask of wine from Cersei's favorite stock. Mira has the choice whether to drink some of the wine or not. Sera reveals she is in fact a bastard, and her full name is Sera Flowers. During their talk they get interrupted by Tyrion Lannister, who questions them about the source of the wine. He reveals his father has become interested in ironwood, and that he is meeting representatives, two merchant lords, Andros and Morgryn of Lord Whitehill, and invites Mira along. After the shock of learning Tyrion invited Mira, Tyrion dismisses the representatives and discusses the ironwood business with Mira. Mira returns to her room later to find someone has been in and looked through her stuff, and left a note, asking to meet in the gardens at midnight. Mira goes to the gardens at midnight to see who left the note. She gets stopped by a Lannister guardsman, the same one that stood at the door for the discussion of the ironwood earlier in the episode, but then Ser Damien steps in for Mira. He talks to her, but then he tries to assassinate her. She manages to struggle for a while, but Tom knocks him off her. However, Damien begins to drown him in the fountain, and Mira has the choice to attack and kill Damien, or run away. Tom offers to get rid of the body for Mira if she killed him, and she also has a choice to keep or toss the knife. "The Sword in the Darkness" Margaery's wedding to Joffrey is only days away, and in arriving to help prepare, Mira listens distractedly as Sera voices her excitement at the prospect of potentially finding a husband. As Sera asks Mira to cover for her as she leaves to introduce herself to Lord Tarwick, Mira notices the coal boy hiding in the bushes. If Mira hadn't helped the coal boy from the drowning, Mira will be surprised to see him alive. The coal boy will be angry with her for not helping him. If Mira had killed Damien in order to save the coal boy, their conversation will go more smoothly. Regardless, the coal boy (who's name will be mentioned as Tom, dependent on dialogue choices) will update Mira on news regarding the murder: that the body has been hid and that Damien's blood has been discovered at the scene, although they couldn't know for sure it is Damien's. Fearful, Mira will remind him of the guard that had seen her that night or of the knife. Tom will promise Mira that he'll watch her back. Sera will then announce her presence, catching them together. Sera will assume they have a romantic relationship, and the player can choose to play along to ward off suspicion. Mira and Sera will meet Margaery in the Throne room only to find out that Cersei has demanded that they not attend. It is then that Cersei will reveal to Margaery that Tyrion and Mira have been having private conversations. Margaery, now suspicious, will ask Mira about this. Mira can argue on the defense of helping her family, or can blatantly deny working with Tyrion, but Margaery will disapprove either way. Margaery then threatens to send Mira back to Westeros if Margaery hears of or sees Mira speaking even a word to Tyrion again. However, this proves to be difficult as Tyrion will later approach the handmaiden to update her on the Ironwood Decree. Mira can either defy Margaery and follow Tyrion, or act loyal and stay behind with her. If Mira accepts Tyrion's offer to talk, Mira will be pleasantly surprised to hear that Tyrion has accepted her plea of having the Crown buy exclusively from the Forrester's. However, this defiance puts her in hot-water with Margaery when she returns, and Margaery demands that Sera be the one who will help her prepare for the wedding. If Mira denies Tyrion, he will instead tell her about the decree in front of Margaery and Sera. The outcome will still result in Margaery being disappointed in Mira for talking to him, and requesting that Sera replace her in her duties. At the wedding, Sera will tell Mira that Margaery is thinking of who could replace Mira, implying the damage that has been done to their relationship. Mira will be confronted by a guard who noticed her in the gardens with Damien on the night of his murder. Lord Morgryn will purposely bump into the guard, spilling wine all over his shirt and demanding that Mira help clean it up. Mira can express gratitude over this escape, and Morgryn will express respect for the handmaiden that managed to steal an ironwood contract right out from under his nose. Morgryn will propose an alliance between the two before the wedding erupts into chaos. Mira watches in confusion and fear as Tyrion is arrested for the poisoning of King Joffrey. Morgryn then says that an alliance is now impossible as now is a bad time to be linked to Tyrion. As he departs, Morgryn implies that getting rid of the decree may be the only one in keeping herself safe and setting up an alliance between them again. With the help of Tom, Mira breaks into Tyrion's office and steals the decree from his strongbox. At the end of the episode, Mira has the choice of burning the decree or keeping it. As well, depending on how the player has treated Tom until this point, Tom may abandon Mira out of frustration for her horrible treatment of him. "Sons of Winter" Mira has only two scenes, but still plays a key role in this episode. Mira, who is officially on the outs with Margaery and is looking to be replaced, is tasked with sneaking into Tommen's Coronation Feast. Mira learns that Ludd Whitehill has been sending a great amount of gold to someone in King's Landing for unknown reasons, and her two main suspects are his merchants, Morgryn and Andros. Depending on the players relationship with Sera thus far, Mira can influence Sera's decision into helping her in multiple ways. If they have a good friendship, Sera will initially still be skeptical but will ultimately want to help her friend. If their relationship has been soured, Mira will either have to plead, blackmail her, or force her. As Mira is let in by the guard, Mira is formally introduced to Sera's potential husband, Lord Garibald Tarwick. Spotting Morgryn and Andros arguing nearby, Mira dismisses herself and eavesdrop on the two of them. Mira learns that Andros is now the exclusive business contact for the Whitehills and that Morgryn has been pushed out of the business. Morgryn is both pleased and surprised to see Mira again, but will also confirm that the alliance is impossible now that he is out of the ironwood business. Mira will learn from Morgryn that Andros has a new business partner: Lyman Lannister. Mira talks to Lyman and nearly gets him to spill his business secrets when Andros catches them talking and chastises the both of them. Andros yells at Mira to stay out of his business. However, when Mira learns from Tarwick that Andros has been telling people that Lyman's addicted to drinking the milk of the poppy, Mira may use this information to manipulate Lyman into revealing what the Whitehills have been planning. Shockingly, Mira will learn that Andros has been building a secret army for the Whitehills so that they can march across Ironrath, effectively destroying the Forresters in the process. When Lyman confronts Andros about his betrayal, Andros and Mira will get into another argument. However, Mira will remain calm and confident during this altercation, often giving an air of superiority. Andros turns red and storms off, while Mira makes a graceful exit. "A Nest of Vipers" Mira looks out to sea before being approached by Sera. Sera states she hadn't seen Mira since the coronation feast. Mira questions Sera if she knew how many ships would be needed to move an army. The two start walking. Sera reminisces on how the risk she took letting Mira into the coronation feast, and how the scene Mira made with Andros did not go unnoticed by Margaery, who is angry at it happening. Sera breaks to Mira that she can no longer be associated with her. They walk to a corner where Margaery is talking with several women. Before Sera can finish her statement that she must leave, two Lannister guards pull her aside and take her away, but not before she gets noticed by Margaery. The guards take her to Tyrion's chambers, where Queen Cersei waits. The queen notes that Mira has been in his chambers before, questions if she's an honest person, and asks how she entered Tommen's coronation's feast. In exchange for Mira learning the people who will testify for Tyrion Lannister at his trial, Cersei will deal with Andros. Regardless of Mira's choices, she will be sent to the accused dwarf's cell. During her visit, the player can either try to hide her true intention, or tell Tyrion her that Cersei sent her, confirming his suspicion. In both cases Mira failed to learn any actual information and was dragged away by Lucan. "The Ice Dragon" Mira is summoned by Lady Margaery, who asks if Mira knows anything about Sera stealing wine from Queen Cersei. Margaery later condemns her handmaidens for making a scene in King Tommen's coronation feast. If Mira admits that she was using Sera to gain access, Margaery will dismiss Mira from her service. Sera warns Mira that someone is spreading vile rumors and plotting against her. The two friends then bid farewell. As Mira is returning to her room, she is stopped by Tom, who noticed Lannister guards breaking into her room. Tom confirms the scandalous rumors, which say that Mira takes Lannister soldiers to her bed and murders them in their sleep. He also mentions that someone left a note to the captain of Lannister guards, Lucan. Before he is arrested by Lannister guards, Tom directs Mira to head to a collier's store by the River Gate and leave the city. In an alleyway of King's Landing, Mira is intercepted by Lannister guards, so she seeks refuge from the nearby Lord Morgryn. The mechert lord bribes the guards to leave and offers to take Mira to the River Gate by his litter. During the short journey, Morgryn compliments Mira's boldness and cleverness to eliminate his business rivial, Andros, who is in the Black Cell now. However, he then reveals that he was plotting against Mira all along, and had hired Ser Damien to kill her. When Mira tries to reason with him, he gets furious and attacks her. He then tosses her out of his litter to the waiting Lucan. Mira is locked up in a cell, awaiting immediate execution. Lord Morgryn comes to her cell later and offered a way out for her: becoming Morgryn's wife. Morgryn plans to use Mira's Forrester name to claim Ironrath, as Ludd will soon kill the rest of her family. He will then make a move against the Whitehills as well. In this way he could dominate the entire Ironwood trade and improve his social status from merchant lord to a true nobility. If Mira protests or demand terms, he threatens to lock her up for the rest of her life unless she produces his heirs. Should Mira agrees to marry Morgryn, Tom will take her place at the block instead. Mira is then left with two choice: marry the abusive, uncaring, and ambitious merchant lord to save herself or die. If Mira chooses death rather that marrying Morgryn, she is led to execution site by Lannister guards. She looks at the Red Keep one last time before she is beheaded. Tom, along with Sera and Lord Tarwick if the betrothal still stands, witness her death. If Mira agrees to marry Morgryn, he will lead her to the execution site. Mira bears false witness against Tom under Morgryn's direction, and the coal boy is executed while pleading for Mira to help. Morgryn then tells Mira to follow him nonchalantly, saying he has a busy day ahead. Family Tree Appearances Quotes Image Gallery Mira Forrester.png IFI Mira Chamber.png TSITD Mira Nervous.png TLL Pre-Release 6.png TSITD Pre-Release 3.png TSITD Mira Tyrion Courtyard.png TSITD Purple Wedding.png Mira.jpg Forrester.jpg Mira forrester.jpg mira_back_off.png MiraArrest.jpg TID Marriage Offer.png|Mira in the Black Cells with Morgryn. avatar_04c07151a5bd_512.png|Mira Forrester seeks refuge from Lord Morgryn. References ru:Мира Форрестер Category:Characters Category:Telltale Games Series Characters Mira Forrester Category:House Tyrell Category:Nobility Category:Characters from the North Category:Handmaidens Category:Status: Dead Category:Status: Determinant Category:Status: Alive Category:Articles with Telltale related content